Thierry
Ter (テール Tēru) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. A very awkward person, leading to him often sounding curt. Despite his generally serious demeanour, he is actually a kind and gentle person, with a bit of short temper. On first impression, he is rather cold and dismissive. It will take some time before he warms up to the player or anyone else. Ter also seems to have friendly rivalry with Perry, both of them getting on each other's nerves. They are constantly arguing with each other. Serena, the mountain researcher, is in love with Ter. If the player tries to win his affection, she will become a rival. 'Schedule' Before Married / Married to Serena Married to the Player 'Gifts' 'Love Events' Purple Flower Event First Gift *Outside the player's house *Ter at a Purple Flower or higher Exit your house in the morning and you will see Ter standing there. The following conversation will take place... Ter: "Hey, good morning." (Pulls out Chestnut Pie) "Someone give me this, and I wanted to share it with you." Blue Flower Event Second Gift *Outside the player's house *Ter at a Blue Flower or higher *You have seen First Gift Exit your house in the morning and the player will see Ter standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... Ter: "Hey, good morning." (Pulls out Farfalle Pasta) "Are you eating well? You should have a hearty breakfast. Here, take this." Dark Blue Flower Event Date *Ter at a Dark Blue Flower or higher *You have seen Second Gift AND already gave him the Rosary of Love Upon waking up in the morning, the player will receive a call from Ter, and he ask if one is free for lunch. Be sure to show up inside school canteen by 12:00 (cannot be triggered if you show up late). (Beep) "Good morning, Name. This is Ter." "Do you have any plans for lunch today? Why don't we have lunch together?" "Meet me in school canteen at noon." "Bye!♪" At the date... Ter: "Hey, let's take a seat, shall we?" Player: Nod (There will then be a scene of us eating and enjoying the food.) Ter: "Do you like it? Ms. Valencia made it all herself, she said it's for you." Yellow Flower Event Confession *Ter at a Yellow Flower or higher *You have seen Date Upon waking up in the morning, the player will receive a phone call from Ter again, similar to Date. This time, he will ask the player to meet him later by the tree at Luminous Park Plaza. Go there around 12.00 - 13.00 and Ter will confess her love to the player. (Beep) "Hello, this is Ter again." "I have something special to ask you. Do you have time?" "Meet me by the tree in town plaza at 12:00." (At the town plaza...) "I can't stop thinking about you..." "I think I'm in love with Name. "...That's all I wanted to say." Blurb *''Did Ter thought he really likes you? What will you say?'' (US) *''To test how the two of us feel toward each other, you can either tell that you love Ter or choose someone else. Which response?'' (EU) 'Rival Events' Rival Event #1 Ter's Pancake *Walk from Crossroads to Full Moon Town *Any day of the week *7:00 to 9:00 *Sunny weather *Ter (Boy Player) or Serena (Girl Player) at a Purple Flower ONLY Ter stops by the crossroads to bring Serena his homemade Pancake. Rival Event #2 Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ter (Boy Player) or Serena (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower ONLY Ter wants to take Serena on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together on the Crossroads. If the player rejects, there is no change and Chloe will be okay. This same event happens reversely as a male player. Rival Event #3 Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ter (Boy Player) or Serena (Girl Player) at a Dark Blue Flower ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline As the player leaves his house in the morning, a cut-scene will automatically begin. Ter confides about his relationship with Serena. Because we are friends, he asks for your advice. Encouraging Ter will make him relieved, and you can continue to see the couple's relationship. The second option means that the player wants to marry Serena himself. This same event happens reversely if the person is playing as a female character. Rival Event #4 Proposal For the last event, the player already watched all of previous events. If the person is playing as a female character, befriend Serena to Yellow Flower ONLY - vice-versa. Enter Ter's House between 10.00 - 11.00 to see the wedding proposal. Serena: "Look what is this, Ter! It's a Flower Jewel!" Ter: ! "Wait... Let's go somewhere private to discuss this." (At the beach) Ter: (Looks confused while looking the Flower Jewel) Serena: (Blushes) "Ter... will you marry me?" Ter: "No!" Serena: (Shocked, then starts to cry.) "Pleeaase! I love you, Ter!" Ter: "I... wish... I wish a violent tornado would carry you off to solitary town that would subsequently suffer massive earthquake!" Serena: "That is to say I love you too!♪" Ter: "It means that we feel the same way. All I can do is playing handball, though..." (Blushes and smile) "Yay! I love you very much.♥" (The two stares each other lovingly, with hearts appear.) Ter and Serena will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Wedding' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which the player will receive a phone call from Ter and Serena, telling that the Player should attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Ter and Serena's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males